oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:The Hill Giant Boss
The Hill Giant Boss Deep in the confines of the Edgeville dungeon, a giant hill giant lurks. Get your hands on a giant key and take on Obor, the hill giant boss! In order to fight Obor, the giant hill giant, you must first obtain a giant key. These are dropped by hill giants all throughout Old School RuneScape and are available in both members and free-to-play. Once you have found a giant key you can access Obor's lair via the western wall of the hill giant area within the Edgeville dungeon. Hill Giant Club Obor has a slim chance of dropping a Hill Giant Club. This is a best-in-slot crush weapon for free-to-play, requiring level 40 Attack to equip. It provides the following stats Seasonal Deadman Changes Trading enabled With this season of Deadman Mode, trading was disabled outside of the Grand Exchange in an attempt to both lessen the impact of swapping and make teaming more of a challenge. So far, we've seen the changes have little impact on the number of players able or willing to swap or team in order to gain an advantage. We'd like to make sure that if the intended benefits of this change are not being seen, the resulting negatives aren't either. For this reason, we've decided to enable trading outside of the Grand Exchange for the remainder of the season. 6 hour immunity enabled We've seen players progress incredibly quickly this season in Deadman Mode, and this has left some players just starting out in a tricky position when trying to progress. In order to help players starting out in Deadman Mode, we've now re-instated the 6 hour immunity for players who have just started in the new season. Seasonal worlds reverted The following worlds have been reverted to standard Old School RuneScape worlds: *'311' - Germany *'312' - Germany *'313' - USA *'319' - Germany *'320' - Germany *'321' - USA *'357' - UK *'359' - Germany Wintertodt Drop Table Changes Since the release of the Wintertodt we've been keeping an keen eye on the impact of the boss on the prices of various items. Over the past few weeks, we've seen larger changes in the price of some items than we would've liked to have seen. In order to address this, we're changing how loots from the Wintertodt are determined in order to make the rewards more appropriately balanced. Your rewards from supply crates will now be dependent on your levels in various skills. If you have a high farming level, you will receive better seed drops. If you have a high crafting level, you will receive better gem drops. And the same goes for mining and ores, as well as fishing and fish. This change means that the Wintertodt will remain lucrative for players with high levels in the stats listed above, but players just meeting the minimum requirements to access the boss won't be earning quite as much. ---- In other news *The colour of your opponent’s levels on the Duel Arena setup interface will change based on your own levels. *The last destination option on the fairy rings will now display the last fairy code used. *Full sets of the Pyromancer outfit can be exchanged with Ignisia for a supply crate which provides four loot rolls. Bugfixes *The Duel Arena confirmation page shows more information about the duel’s settings. *The fairy ring for AIR no longer has repeated options. *The firecape texture has been improved so seams are less visible. *Critical PvP hitsplats can now show how much damage was dealt, even if it is more than the target player's remaining HP. This does not affect how much damage or XP is actually awarded. *Rock cakes and explosive Digsite liquids can now hit through the absorption potion in Nightmare Zone. *Selecting the combat dummies in the Construction skillguide now displays the materials required. *Talking to various NPCs in Tale of Two Cats/Icthlarin’s Little Helper quests while other pets are visible displays the correct dialogue. *The damage cap of the Tridents has been increased by 1 so it can respect the maximum possible Magic stat-boost from the Imbued Heart. *The goblins underneath lumbridge no longer transport players in combat on Seasonal Deadman Worlds. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath & West The Old School Team